Sin miedo a nada
by black Mix
Summary: Hace tiempo que Sasuke y Naruto no se ven, pero luego de mucho tiempo el Uchiha regresa, pero junto a su prometida. Naruto tiene miedo de confesarle sus sentimientos a Sasuke... pero finalmente lo hara, como reaccionara este?//Futuro lemon Cap 2: me amas?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno

Hace bastante tiempo que tengo el manuscrito de este fic

Pero por diversas razones no podía pasarlo

XD

Pero aquí esta

Tres cosas

Primero es yaoi!! Si no te gusta el género no me hagas responsable por tus futuros traumas y advierto que en próximos caps (tal vez el segundo) haya lemon

Segundo, Naruto no me pertenece T-T

Tercero, todos los chicos tienen 18 años

Sin miedo a nada

Capítulo 1: tu regreso

Era el día. Finalmente su amigo de infancia, al cual no veía desde que tenían 12, llegaría para visitarlo y quedarse en su casa. Había estado esperando ese día desde que su madre le había comunicado semanas atrás que su amigo iría pero la espera era enorme y larga; prácticamente un infierno.

Pero su madre le había dado una mala noticia al mismo tiempo que le había dado la otra: su amigo tenía prometida. A cualquier persona no le hubiera importado que su mejor amigo tuviera prometida pero no a Naruto ya que él había estado enamorado de su amigo desde que tenía memoria. Y quién no se iría a enamorar de alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, tenía los ojos más sexys y profundos nunca antes vistos, un pelo despeinado que hacía que cualquiera enloqueciera y por sobre todo tenía la piel más blanca y suave que nunca antes alguien hubiera podido presenciar. Lo que más amaba Naruto de su amigo era el contraste de su cuerpo y su oscuro cabello. Pero obviamente nunca le dijo nada a Sasuke, ni lo haría jamás. Él era un hombre y estaba segura de que Sasuke nunca se fijaría en alguien como él; alguien hiperactivo, charlatán, una clásica molestia para cualquiera. Aún no entendía como había logrado ser tan amigo de Sasuke, al fin y al cabo eran dos personas muy diferentes. Sasuke era muy popular y siempre estaba rodeado de muchas mujeres, a diferencia de él que aunque era muy atractivo según algunas personas, no era de la clase de chico muy popular. Y a parte ahora todo se complicaba gracias a esa tonta prometida.

El rubio estaba mirando por su ventana cuando un increíble auto negro paraba frente a su casa; de este bajaba un joven alto, de pelo negro y largo y una profunda mirada seguido de otro joven más pequeño que el primero y con el pelo más corto pero tan atractivo, o más según el rubio, que el primero. El rubio bajo alegre las escaleras, lo primero que haría sería darle un abrazo a su amigo, o por lo menos intentarlo (Sasuke no era muy expresivo). Pero su fantasía se rompió al ver a los dos Uchihas junto a una joven hermosa: pelo largo y rosa con unos ojos jades perfectos y su cuerpo no se queda para nada atrás.

-Sakura Haruno –pensó el zorrito –la prometida de Sasuke

-mira otöto-kun –dijo Itachi –ahí está tu amiguito

Sasuke levantó la mirada y se encontró con la azulina de su zorrito amigo perdiendose en el cuerpo de este.

-la verdad has cambiado en estos 6 años, dobe

-no me llames así, teme!! –dijo el rubio saltando a golpear a su amigo pero obviamente el Uchiha detuvo el golpe

-pero sigues tan baka como siempre –puso su típica cara de superioridad que tanto impactaba a Naruto

-bueno, creo que lo mejor sería que nos hagas pasar no Naruto-kun? –dijo el mayor

-ehhh –Naruto ya se había olvidad de los otros dos –claro, pasen. Mi madre los espera para mostrarles sus habitaciones (Mix. Los padres de Naruto y Sasuke están vivos en el fic)

-mamá! Llegaron los Uchiha –gritó el rubio

-Sasuke, Itachi! –dijo alegre la mujer –tanto tiempo! No los veo desde que Sasuke y mi hijo tenían 12! Y pensar que ahora tiene 18, están ambos muy cambiados

-a nosotros también nos agrada verla señora –dijo el mayor

-por favor Itachi, no me digas señora… no soy tan vieja

-claro… ah les presento a Sakura Haruno –dijo señalando a la jovencita –futura esposa de mi otöto-kun

-guau –dijo la madre de Naruto –veo que tus padres han elegido muy bien Sasuke-kun! Eres hermosa jovencita –se dirigió a la muchacha

-arigato –contestó

-hmp –a Naruto le agradaba saber que a Sasuke le daba igual la mujerzuela

-bueno, Naruto encárgate de dirigir a los huéspedes a sus habitaciones, yo los dejo para que hablen

Naruto dejó a Itachi en su habitación y a Sakura en la suya. Luego condujo a su mejor amigo a la que este ocuparía.

-bueno, aquí dormirás

-esta bastante bien, me gusta

-si no te gustaba igual ibas a tener que dormir aquí

-y qué me cuentas? –se sentó en la cama

-pues… yo no tengo mucho que contar… -parado contra la pared

-y claro, tu vida no es para nada interesante dobe –se recostó sobre sus brazos

-claro que si teme! Mi vida es muy interesante!

-bueno, dime

-ehhh

-y bien

-ehhh

-lo ves! Yo en cambio tengo mucho que contarte

-claro que tienes prometida, seguro

-ahh… eso… bueno mis padres la eligieron… pero no me quejo

-.ahh bue, el Uchiha y su esplendida esposa! Por favor esa chica no tiene nada de bueno

-estas celoso? Ehh Uzumaki? Estás celoso de que ya no serás el único en mi vida??

-celoso yo? Ja, no me hagas reír, qué tiene que ver esa mujerzuela conmigo? Yo soy tu amigo!

-y ella mi futura esposa

-exacto

-y eso no te molesta? –se incorporó y colocó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas

-ehem…

-ves, igual ella no me agrada… es muy molesta y ruidos

-menos mal –pensaba el rubiecito

-me recuerda algo a ti…

-ey!

-pero para serte franco, sigo enamorado de la misma persona de cuando tengo conciencia

-es que siempre te gustó alguien y nunca me lo dijiste?!

-ajam

-que mal amigo teme!!

-nunca tuve la obligación de decírtelo, no molestes

-era tu amigo!!

-eras?

-lo soy

-ahh

-entonces tienes la obligación de decirme!

-no

-si! Dime

-está bien –comenzó a acercarse al rubio –de verdad quieres saber? –estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro

-s…si –dijo nervioso por la cercanía y por sentir cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionar

-bueno –sus labios casi se rozaban –eres tu, DOBE

-que?! –el rubio sentía como su corazón aceleraba y sus mejillas se tornaban de un notable color rojo hasta que…

-jajaja –el Uchiha estalló en risa –te la creíste! Debías ver tu cara! De verdad creíste que alguien como yo podía enamorarse de alguien como tu?

El Uzumaki aún no salía del shock

-ehh… teme… es que… pero tu…

-jaja, de verdad dobe eres molesto. Primero no eres mi tipo y aparte eres HOMBRE, y te seguro que no soy homosexual… -dijo saliendo del cuarto

El rubio se quedó solo en la habitación. Estaba molesto pero mas estaba dolido, al fin y al cabo Sasuke le había dicho en la cara que nunca saldría con alguien como él, pero eso era algo obvio. Aún no entendía como se había emocionado tanto al escucharle decir que gustaba de él si sabía que era imposible…

Pero había sido tan hermoso, esos condenados segundos en los que creyó que su amigo le correspondía… de tan solo pensarlo las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos y cayó rendido

-es cierto… simplemente soy un estúpido que se enamoro de la persona equivocada… un idiota que está destinado a sufrir por amor. Es más que obvio que nunca terminare con él… por qué soy hombre?! Odio mis sentimientos… odio no poder gustarle a Sasuke… me odio –dijo abrasándose aún tirado en el cuarto de su amado.

Luego de 20 min. Sasuke volvió a subir a su cuarto encontrando al rubio llorando.

-Naruto?

-qué? –dijo este secando sus lágrimas intentando ocultar su sufrimiento

-estabas llorando?

-que te importa? –dijo parándose y encaminándose hacia la puerta

-dime que te ocurre –Sasuke lo detuvo y lo miró serio

-no

-no soy tu amigo? Cuéntame entonces

-por qué debo contarte? Al fin y al cabo nunca me dijiste quién te gustaba

-hmp, eso es otra cosa. Tú estás llorando

-y te importa?

-claro que si!

-de verdad, no te preocupes –dijo intentando calmar a su amigo

-tu crees que no me importas? Naruto somos amigos desde que somos niños y obviamente me preocupo si te veo llorar

-ese es el problema…

-qué?

-nada, perdón por preocuparte pero en serio que no es nada

-seguro?

-claro

-como quieras –el rubio abandonó la habitación –que le ocurrirá a ese dobe

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Sasuke se había quedado muy preocupado por su amigo… era extraño verlo llorar. En ese momento recordó que minutos antes él le había jugado una broma, pero era imposible que su amigo estuviera mal por eso si al fin y al cabo había sido una estúpida broma… pero Naruto se había comportado extraño en el momento en que él casi lo besaba… pero por favor eso era estúpido. Naruto no podía estar enamorado de él… eran dos hombres!

Naruto se fue a su cuarto, se había salvado por poco. Él lo que menos quería era perder la gran amistad que tenía con Sasuke, la cual le permitía al rubio estar con su amado, y sabía que si le contaba a Sasuke que gustaba de él toda esa amistad se perdería y eso era lo que menos quería Naruto.

-a comer!! –grito la madre del rubio sobresaltando a ambos muchachos lo cuales estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos

Ambos muchachos se encontraron en las escaleras para bajar, el zorrito le sonrió a el Uchiha, calmándolo.

-chicos –dijo la mujer –siéntense que se les enfriara

-hai

-y díganme, estuvieron conversando por todo el tiempo que no se vieron?

-si mamá, la vida de Sasuke es muy interesante –dijo este burlándose de su amigo

-por supuesto –se defendió el otro –a comparación de la tuya, yo soy un rey

-teme!!

-chicos compórtense! Siguen peleándose tanto como cuando tenían 12 años… me pregunto si algún día maduraran…

-mamá –llamó el rubio –donde está Itachi? –dijo extrañando al no verlo sentado en la mesa

-pues dijo que hoy no comería aquí, seguramente tenía algo que hacer. Dinos Sakura, que puedes contarnos de ti –dijo mirando a la pelirrosa

-yo? Emm… no mucho… mi padre es dueño de una empresa y…

El rubio dejo de prestarle atención a la mujer, al fin y al cabo que le importaba de que iba su vida. En vez de eso se perdió nuevamente en esos ojos negros que tenía enfrente, los ojos más hermosos nunca antes vistos… pero que miraban hacia otro lado, miraban fijamente la boca de su prometida. Naruto, desanimado, volvió a centrar su vista en su plato.

-Naruto! –dijo enojada su madre

-qué? –se sobresaltó

-te estoy llamando desde hace bastante!

-lo lamento… estaba pensando en… nada importante

-estás muy raro últimamente hijo

-je

-él siempre es raro –acotó el azabache

-mirá quién habla!!

-chicos no empiecen, a veces me pregunto si ustedes madurarán algún día…

-me voy a mi cuarto mamá

-como quieras

-yo te acompaño –dijo el azabache

-yo la ayudare con los platos señora Uzumaki –dijo la pelirosa

-ay, muchas gracias mi vida

De esa manera ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio pero Sasuke hizo que entraran mejor en el suyo

-dime que te ocurre –ordenó Sasuke

-nada… por?

-estas más raro de costumbre… estás perdido, no contestas, te quedas pensando en váyase a saber en que y lloras…

-qué? Una persona no puede estar triste?

-Naruto, estamos hablando de ti…

-estoy bien, solo tuve un mal día –se encamino hacia la puerta pero Sasuke lo detuvo y lo acorralo contra la pared

-dime que te pasa

-Sasuke suéltame!! Ya te dije que no me pasa nada

-dijiste que tuviste un día malo… dime que pasó

-no tengo porque!

-si que tines, soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti (Mix: O.O Sasuke preocupándose por alguien…)

-eso es mentira, déjame

-no es mentira! Dime que te pasa

-nada

-no me mientas más!

-me di cuenta…

-eh?

-me di cuenta de que… la persona a la que yo amo nunca me corresponderá –el rubio volvió a llorar, Sasuke inmediatamente dejo de acorralar al rubio y se sobresaltó

-Naruto… gusta de alguien… -se repetía el azabache mentalmente mientras el otro estaba sentado en el suelo, sin pensarlo se arrodillo junto a él –cálmate

-cómo puedes decirme eso? Tu nunca entenderás lo que se siente… todos están muertos por ti

-te equivocas

-nani?

-la persona a la cual yo amo desde la infancia… no gusta de mi –Naruto vio como los ojos de Sasuke se opacaban

-se lo confesaste?

-no… pero me dijo que le gustaba alguien…

-tal vez ese alguien seas tu…

-no y tu?

-yo qué?

-cómo sabes que esa persona no gusta de ti? Te le declaraste

-no, pero me dijo claramente que nunca estaría con alguien como yo…

Bueno

Se que no es extremadamente largo

Pero está bien para el primer cap

Ya en el segundo naruto y Sasuke se declararan su amor… creo

Y supongo que el tercero habrá lemon

Dejen rr para ver si lo sigo

Besos

Mix


	2. me amas?

Hola!!

Ay q suerte! Parece q les gusto el fic entonces lo sigo XD

Bue no tengo mucho que decir así que

Sin miedo a nada

Capítulo 2: me amas?

-eso te dijo?

-si… -Naruto ya no soportaba más y decidido salió de la habitación dejando al azabache solo

-gusta de alguien… -se repetía mentalmente Sasuke –gusta de alguien. Por qué?! -grito golpeando la pared con su puño –no se porque me sorprendo. Al fin y al cabo siempre supe que él nunca me querría más que como un amigo y un "rival"

Mientras tanto el rubio entraba en su habitación y se tiraba sobre la cama boca arriba.

-es tonto seguir lastimándome… debo olvidarlo. Claramente me dijo que nunca estaría con alguien como yo… a parte le gusta alguien –nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos del rubio cuando alguien tocó la puerta –si? –dijo secándose la cara

-puedo pasar? –preguntó la persona que estaba al otro lado

-claro –Naruto se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que la persona que estaba del otro lado y que estaba interesada en pasar a su cuarto era Sakura –por qué estás aquí?

-solo… quería que habláramos

-hablar? Tu y yo?

-si…

-no es un buen momento. Y nunca será un buen momento!

-por qué?

-y lo preguntas?

-te molesto? Te molesta que sea la prometida de Sasuke –la mujer se veía deprimida y Naruto reacciono de lo que estaba haciendo

-ehh… no, no me molesta. Por qué debería molestarme? Sasuke es mi amigo y está genial que tenga una prometida tan bonita como tu –dijo con una falsa sonrisa

-ahhh –suspiro sentándose junto al rubio al cual le extraño la "confianza" de la chica –deja de mentir, aunque sea a mi

-qué?

-se que te gusta Sasuke…

-qué? Por favor, no digas tonterías

-tanto tú como yo sabemos que no son tonterías

-pero… cómo?

-cómo me entere? Se nota… soy mujer, somos mas intuitivas que los hombres

-y se puede saber por qué vienes a decirme esto?

-es que… es cierto que me gusta Sasuke

-uff

-déjame terminar, pero… se que no será feliz conmigo

-qué?!

-si tu amas mucho a una persona, no quieres que sea feliz?

-claro

-aunque esa felicidad no te incluya?

-a qué te refieres?

-que Sasuke no me quiere y que él no va a ser feliz con ningún otro que no seas tu!

-ehh? Espera, no soy muy rápido…

-ay, estoy segura que Sasuke gusta de ti!

-que?! Deja de decir estupideces…

-no son estupideces tonto!!

-claro que lo son… Sasuke nunca estaría enamorado de alguien como yo… me lo dijo

-cuando?

-me jugo una broma… y me lo dijo. A parte me dijo que está enamorado…

-te dijo de quién?

-no… solo me dijo que era la misma persona de cuando era niño…

-y ustedes no se conocen desde niños?

-si pero…

-Naruto, se lo que te digo. Sasuke gusta de ti! Y tu gustas de él… ve y confiésaselo

-nunca

-entonces haz lo que quieras –se levanto y salió al pasillo

-Sasuke… no puede gustar de mi. Somos dos hombres, somos tan diferentes, él es mucho mejor que yo, yo no soy lo suficientemente como para él –y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos mientras poco a poco iba cayendo dormido

////// en el pasillo ///////

-qué piensas que haga? –dijo la voz de mayor de los Uchiha

-no lo se –contestó la joven de cabellos rosas –pero espero que hable con Sasuke

El rubio abrió sus ojos sin darse cuenta afrontando la oscuridad de su habitación. Todavía era tarde pero le dolían los ojos por llorar, decidió salir de su casa e ir al zaguán de esta. Era una noche tranquila en la cual corría viento y las estrellas alumbraban el cielo nocturno. Naruto llegó a su destino y se sentó en el piso para contemplar las estrellas

-que debo hacer? Debo decírselo? Por qué me cuesta tanto, se supone que es mi mejor amigo… por qué me cuesta tanto contarle todo esto a Sasuke…

-contarme qué?

El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amigo a sus espaldas

-Sasuke!

-tampoco podías dormir? –Sasuke tomó el silencio del otro como un si –y dime, que es lo que no puedes contarme?

-nada –dijo mirándolo

-estuviste llorando de nuevo?

-ehh?

-tus ojos están hinchados, dobe

-no te metas teme…

-me meto porque quiero y porque me gusta molestarte

-ves! Por qué siempre quieres molestarme

-porque es divertido, me agrada verte enfadado

-claro… a ti te divierte pero a mi no!

-uyyy… el dobe está de mal humor?

-tu me pones de mal humor!

-yo no he hecho nada! –Sasuke levantó su tono de voz –simplemente te pregunte por qué llorabas y tu como siempre me ocultas todo! A veces me pregunto si verdaderamente me tienes la confianza que se supone deberías tenerme

-Sasuke… lo siento… no fue mi intención

-ahh –suspiro – lo se. Nunca es tu intención… -se levantó –bue, creo que volveré a la cama

-no quieres quedarte?

-eh?

-no recuerdas? Cuando éramos niños siempre nos escapábamos en las noches para ver el cielo

-es cierto –volvió a sentarse junto al otro

-me alegra que estés aquí

-a mi también, ya necesitaba una dosis de mi dobe favorito

-no soy dobe!!

-claro que lo eres, baka

-teme!!

Ambos estallaron en risas, era bueno estar con la persona a la que más apreciaban; aunque tuvieran q esconder sus sentimientos.

-ahora me contaras? –inquirió el Uchiha

-que cosa?

-que te pasa

-ya lo sabes, gusto de alguien que nunca me daría chance

-seguro?

-si… eso me dijo

-pero no te le declaraste…

-no… pero me jugo una broma y me dijo que alguien como él nunca estaría con alguien como yo… -Naruto hablaba monótonamente sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente decía

-e… espera

-qué?

-acabas de decir alguien como "él"?

-qué?! No… debí haberme confundido… es que…

-te gusta un hombre? –Sasuke sentía que enfurecía, podía soportar que Naruto no lo quisiera por las leyes naturales (un nene con una nena y nunca un nene con un nene) pero… saber que Naruto gustaba de otro hombre… eso nunca lo soportaría

-que? No, claro que no

-Naruto… -Sasuke clavó sus negros ojos en el quien no pudo más que sucumbir a su mirada

-es verdad… me gusta un hombre…

El azabache no lo soportó y sujetó del cuello del pijama a Naruto

-dime quién es? Dímelo!

-Sasuke… suéltame –intentó safarse del agarre de su amigo

-dímelo! –seguía ordenando el otro mientras sujetaba más fuerte al pobre rubio

-no! Nunca te lo diría!

-dímelo! –el Uchiha ya estaba fuera de si (Mix: creo que está fuera de s desde el momento en que tomó a Naruto ¬¬) y tiró al otro contra la laja del zaguán donde estaban sentados

El chico se frotó el brazo con el cual había caído mirando fijamente a su amigo el cual estaba parado frente a él

-por qué… por qué quieres saber? –dijo levantándose para estar a la altura del Uchiha

-por qué?

-si! Por qué te importa tanto? Por qué te molesto que yo gustara de… un hombre

Sasuke cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

-ehh… perdón Naruto, discúlpame –se encaminaba hacía la casa cuando el otro lo detuvo

-ahora me dirás! Yo tuve que contarte lo que ocurría, tu por lo menos debes contarme por qué te molesto tanto!

-es que… yo… quiero ser el único hombre en tu vida –Sasuke levantó su cabeza para perderse entre las estrellas

-que? –dijo asombrado Naruto

-lo que oyes –dijo dándose vuelta para mirar a su zorrito a la cara –es cierto lo que antes te dije… tu me gustas mucho… desde que somos niños

-pe… pero…

-pero bueno, ya te lo dije y como seguramente te moleste que esté aquí me iré a mi casa mañana por la mañana, me iría ahora pero… -no pudo terminar porque sintió como unos finos brazos lo abrazaban por la cintura –Na… Naruto?

-no te vayas… no me dejes de nuevo

-pero… a ti no te molesta que yo…

-no! –enterró su cara en la espalda del otro

-no? –decía anonadado

-no, no quiero que te vayas y no me molesta porque… la persona que a mi me gusta eres tu Sasuke…

Este abrió ampliamente sus ojos, finalmente estaba pasando! Su zorrito, su Naruto, su dobe le estaba diciendo que él era la persona de la cual estaba enamorado. Se dio media vuelta para quedar frente al rubio

-pero –dijo tomándolo de los hombros –cuando te dije que yo nunca estaría contigo

-cuando me jugaste esa broma

-baka –dijo abrazándolo mientras el rubio le correspondía cerrando sus hermosos ojos

-Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke luego de 5 min. de que estuvieran abrazados

-dime –dijo levantando su cara para mirar a Sasuke

-puedo besarte? –las mejillas de ambos se tornaron levemente rojas

-cla… claro

De esa forma Naruto sintió como las finas manos del Uchiha abandonaban su cintura para tomar su cara y acercarla a la de él para juntar levemente sus labios en un beso.

Naruto no soportó más y mordió el labio del otro para que abriera su boca dándole paso a que el beso fuera mucho más salvaje. Sasuke se sorprendió frente a la actuación de su ahora koi, pero obviamente no le molesto y respondió gustoso.

Ambas manos comenzaron a acariciar sin control alguno el cuerpo del otro, lo único que querían era explorar el cuerpo que noche tras noche hacía que perdieran la cabeza. Las manos de Sasuke estaban enredadas en las finas hebras doradas de Naruto, mientras este posaba sus manos en la espalda del otro; levantando levemente la camisa que llevaba.

Ambos jóvenes no se percataron que dos pares de ojos los estaba observando

-que crees?

-yo?

-quién más está aquí?

-je… lo siento Itachi. Pues estoy feliz, al fin y al cabo era obvio que Sasuke-kun solo sería feliz con Naruto

-es cierto… pero aún me preocupa algo

-tus padres?

-si, querían que Sasuke-chan se casara contigo y tuviera una familia enorme, ahora creo que ese plan ya no podrá ser

-pero si Sasuke-kun está feliz, supongo que tus padres también lo estarán

-eso espero… sino te aseguro que Sasuke tendrá muuuchos problemas, más con mi padre

-seguramente se lo ocultarán por un tiempo…

-tendremos que guardarles el secreto?

-creo que será lo más conveniente –sonrió

-no me importa!! Con esto tengo para molestar a mi otöto!! Algo bueno salió de este viaje!!

Bueno

No tengo mucho que decir

Solo que me tarde bastante en actualizar

(pero eso es algo común en mi…)

Y bueno, nada más

Solo dejen rr y agradezco enormemente todos los que recibí en el cap anterior

Y aunque se que el cap es corto… no pensaba poner lemon en el segundo cap… en el tercero si

XD

Jaja

Besos

Mix


End file.
